


Perdere tutto

by Omibombay



Series: Come padre e figlio [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forse era questo il suo destino, la sua maledizione: vivere e combattere da solo”<br/>[Star Trek - IntoDarkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdere tutto

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo, malinconico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Raccolta: Come padre e figlio   
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Christopher Pike  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul film “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

L’alba era sorta grigia e umida. Il palazzo sventrato del quartier generale svettava contro quella luce pallida come uno scheletro di ferro e macerie, ma Jim Kirk non vedeva nulla di tutto questo poiché fissava il vuoto davanti a sé. Faticava ad accettare quanto era accaduto in pochi e concitati minuti.  
Gli fischiavano ancora le orecchie per le esplosioni eppure non ci faceva caso.  
Una frase continuava a rimbombargli nella mente.  
Christopher Pike è morto.  
Avvertiva un vuoto immenso. Era rimasto solo ancora una volta.  
Forse era questo il suo destino, la sua maledizione: vivere e combattere da solo.  
Pike lo aveva sostenuto in quegli anni, aveva creduto in lui, lo aveva sfidato a fare meglio di quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che aveva salvato la vita di sua madre e la sua. Gli aveva affidato l’Enterprise e lui lo aveva deluso.  
Per arroganza, per spavalderia, per voglia di essere se stesso: James Tiberius Kirk e non solo il figlio di George Kirk.  
Aveva sbagliato, aveva sbagliato tutto quanto. Ora, era tardi, non poteva più dimostrare a Pike che sarebbe stato un uomo migliore, un capitano migliore.  
Christopher Pike è morto.  
In quegli anni era stato per lui una guida, un padre. Quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto e che gli era mancato, più di quanto avesse voluto ammettere a se stesso.  
Non era mai riuscito a dimostrargli la sua gratitudine e non poteva più farlo.  
Jim sospirò chinando il capo in avanti.  
Il primo ufficiale gli aveva voltato le spalle. Aveva presentato rapporto senza avvisarlo.  
-Erroneamente, ho presunto che sarebbe stato sincero nel diario…-  
Non era stato Spock a sbagliare, Jim l’aveva fatto per salvargli la vita, e l’avrebbe fatto ancora e ancora, anche se il suo gesto non sarebbe stato compreso.  
Pike era arrabbiato con lui, ma soprattutto deluso.  
-Lo sai che spina nel fianco rappresenti, tu, per me?- aveva detto solo una manciata di ore prima; ripensandoci in quel momento, la conversazione avuta con l’ammiraglio gli pareva quasi irreale, sfocata.  
Aveva annuito e poi aveva preteso di avere ragione. Poteva ancora sentire la voce dell’uomo che lo rimproverava e lo redarguiva ed, infine, emetteva la sentenza.  
Perdere il comando, perdere la nave, ma soprattutto perdere la stima e la fiducia dell’uomo che aveva davanti, era stato un duro colpo.  
Era inutile dare la colpa a Spock. Non era il comandante che aveva mentito in un rapporto ufficiale.  
Non era il vulcaniano che aveva infranto la Prima Direttiva.  
Non era lui che aveva deluso Pike.

A dispetto di tutto, malgrado la sua arroganza e la sua insolenza, nonostante tutto Christopher era andato a cercarlo come avrebbe fatto un padre con un figlio ribelle e ostinato  
-Ti conosco più di quanto pensi- gli aveva detto e Jim aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé, una sensazione calda ed avvolgente.  
Pike aveva convinto l’ammiraglio Marcus. L’aveva fatto assegnare come primo ufficiale sotto il suo comando. Per dargli un’altra occasione, per permettergli di riscattarsi, per insegnargli cosa significasse essere capitano.  
-Andrà tutto bene, figliolo.-  
Kirk scosse la testa mentre lacrime silenziose presero a scendere incontrollate dai suoi occhi, ma quella promessa si era infranta ancora prima di essere accolta.  
Era tutto finito.  
In poche ore aveva perso tanto, ma la tristezza e la disperazione si stavano trasformando in una rabbia sorda e crescente.  
Ripensò all’uomo che aveva visto dentro la navetta: John Harrison.  
Quell’individuo aveva distrutto un archivio della Flotta a Londra, mietendo centinaia di vittime.  
Aveva attaccato il cuore del Comando, sparando su uomini e donne innocenti.  
Assassinando Christopher Pike.  
Una cosa la poteva fare vendicare l’ammiraglio.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: ecco sono in un periodo introspettivo e mi piace scrivere di quei vuoti narrativi che inevitabilmente ci sono nei film.  
> Il povero Jim in mezza giornata ha preso una batosta dietro l’altra ^_^’  
> Quando lo si vede mogio mogio prima della chiamata di Spock, ho pensato che potessero essere questi i suoi pensieri su quello che era accaduto.  
> Un Kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
